Tu ne me croiras pas
by Xelyxia-Babymek
Summary: Une jeune femme ayant la trentaine, une moldu, se retrouve par hasard dans le train en direction de Poudlard alors qu'elle se rendait chez ses parents dans son village natal. Elle écrit à son amie d'enfance pour lui raconter son incroyable expérience.


**Cet écrit résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié sous l'enseigne du FoF, forum francophone, situé à l'adresse suivante : w w w . /myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/**

Cet écrit aura peut-être une suite, c'est à voir. Cela dépendra entre autre de l'éventuel succès de ce premier courrier.

Les persos et le monde issus de HP ne m'appartiennent pas. Seules la narratrice et son amie Lili sont de moi.

Résumé : Une jeune femme ayant la trentaine, une moldu, se retrouve par hasard dans le train en direction de Poudlard...

* * *

_Ma chère Lili,_

_Il faut absolument que je te raconte ce qu'il m'est arrivé. J'ai bien peur que tu ne veuilles pas me croire, que tu penses que j'ai rêvé ou, pire, que je suis devenue folle. Et pourtant, je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher que tout est absolument vrai._

_Tu sais que je devais me rendre chez mes parents pour deux semaines : mon père étant malade, ma mère dont la santé n'est que rarement au beau fixe m'a demandé de venir l'aider avec le magasin. Tu te souviens de la boutique de mes parents ? Lorsque nous étions gamines, nous y piquions sans cesse des bonbons au nez et à la barbe du vieux Tony qui gardait la boutique quand mon père était au PMU. Te rappelles-tu quand il nous avait donné, quelques années plus tard, nos premières leçons de conduite dans son vieux tacot ? L'une de nous tenait le volant tandis que l'autre forçait à deux mains sur le levier chaque fois qu'il fallait **rétrograder** ou passer une vitesse ! Ah ! Quels souvenirs !_

_Bref. Je m'égare...  
J'ai donc posé deux semaines de vacances pour retourner dans notre vieux village natal. Je me suis rendue à la gare et attendait tranquillement mon train quand toute une troupe de rouquins sont apparus, braillant et piaillant, sautant dans tous les sens. Un petit brun avec une drôle de cicatrice se tenait calmement auprès d'eux, souriant à leur pitreries. Ça m'a rendue un peu nostalgique. Te souviens-tu de nos anciens voisins, les Yapa ? Et bien, là, c'était les mêmes mais en roux._

_Je les ai entendu parler d'une voie numéro quelque chose trois-quart et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Tu aurais été avec moi, on en aurait bien rit : nous aussi nous inventions des choses qui n'existaient pas…_

_Hélas ! Trois fois hélas ! Si j'avais su !_

_J'avais de l'avance et mon train du retard, tu sais comment ils sont avec les **horaires**… Plus souvent en retard qu'à l'heure. En clair, j'avais du temps à tuer et ces gamins m'amusaient. Je les ai donc suivis un peu, l'air de rien. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de les voir tout à coup TRAVERSER un mur ! Deux par deux, ils ont couru vers le mur sans s'arrêter et… sont passés au travers. Ou entrés dedans, je n'en savais rien à ce moment là. Enfin, la maman est passée avec le chariot où s'empilait un tas de bagages impressionnant et même une cage avec une chouette ou un hibou.  
Je n'ai pas pu résister… je les ai suivis. J'ai fermé les yeux, inspiré un grand coup et… me suis retrouvée de l'autre côté !_

_De l'autre côté, une gare et un train bondé de gosses de tout âge, sur le quai, des parents aux milles recommandations, et, dans tout ce charivari, un être du genre "plus **stupéfiant** tu meurs" tentait d'ordonner tout ça. Un géant ! Un vrai, comme dans les contes que nous lisions enfant, haut comme une montagne, large comme trois armoires normandes, une barbe où des oiseaux pourraient nicher, des mains comme des battoirs, une voix puissante. Le plus étrange était peut-être ce regard bienveillant qu'il posait sur la marmaille – et surtout sur le brun à lunette à la cicatrice en zigzag._

_J'ai du me pincer pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. J'ai tâtonné le mur, mais n'ai pas trouvé de chemin dans l'autre sens. Ou je n'étais pas au bon endroit, ou le passage était à sens unique, j'avoue que je ne le sais toujours pas. J'ai alors commencé à paniquer. Enfin, pas autant que je le ferais bien plus tard, mais en cet instant précis, j'ai vraiment cru vivre l'expérience la plus effrayante de toute ma vie. Finalement, je suis montée dans le train, à défaut de trouver une autre solution et me disant que si des parents laissent leurs enfants là, ce ne devait pas être un endroit trop dangereux – bien que ce soit bien flippant._

_Je te vois d'ici, ma Lili. Je te vois hésiter à prendre le téléphone pour m'appeler tout de suite. Je te vois froncer les sourcils devant les mots couchés sur la page jadis immaculée que tu tiens entre tes jolies mains blanches. J'entends d'ici tes pensées se bousculer dans ta tête, hésitantes à s'arrêter sur une conclusion plutôt qu'une autre. Alors, ma vieille amie, qu'as-tu choisis ? Suis-je folle ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un mauvais rêve trop réel ? Ai-je vécu ce que tu lis, ou l'ai-je fantasmé ? Vas-tu me faire interner ? Je te connais ma Lili. Je te connais si bien que je sais que tu hésites à lire la suite. Mais je t'en prie, je t'en conjure, pour mon propre bien, lis jusqu'à la dernière ligne avant de me condamner. J'ai choisis de t'écrire pour que tu ne puisses pas m'interrompre, comme tu l'aurais déjà fait plus d'un **million** de fois si nous avions été au téléphone. Alors lis-moi, ma Lili. Jusqu'au dernier mot de la dernière page. Si je n'ai écrit qu'un rêve, alors je suis restée plusieurs jours dans le coma, parce que les jours que j'ai vécu dans ce monde étrange, je ne les ai jamais vécu dans celui que nous connaissons toi et moi et tous les autres moldus.  
Ah, oui, j'oubliais. Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais dans ce monde incroyable, nous, les "humains sans magie", nous sommes des moldus. Pas de nationalité, pas de couleur, pas de race, pas de religion non, nous faisons tous partis d'une seule et même "espèce", les moldus._

_Tu sais que j'ai souvent râlé de ne pas être bien grande et d'avoir, malgré ma trentaine dépassée, l'air d'une éternelle lycéenne. Passer pour une mineure à mon âge, c'est vexant. Mais, ce jour là, j'en ai été bien contente parce que je me suis vite rendue compte qu'aucun adulte n'était à bord de ce train. Grâce à ce "défaut", je me suis assez discrètement fondue dans la masse de collégiens et lycéens. J'ai fini par comprendre que le train se rendait à une école, une sorte d'internat en fait, nommé Poudlard. Je m'étais alors sentie rassurée : une fois arrivée, il me serait facile de demander à ce que l'on m'appelle un taxi. Après tout, ma mère pouvait bien m'attendre quelques heures de plus._

_Si tu savais combien j'avais eu tort de me croire sortie d'affaire !_

_Je somnolai, bercée par le mouvement du train, lorsqu'une femme est passée avec un chariot de **boissons** et de snacks. Ou plus exactement, non pas de snacks mais de confiseries en tout genre et surtout dans des genres jamais vus auparavant ! Les gamins se ruaient dessus, entassant dans leur giron – oui, j'ai oublié de te mentionner que l'uniforme de cette école était en fait une sorte de longue robe qu'ils portaient par-dessus leurs vêtements – un nombre incroyable de choses aux noms tous plus extravaguant les uns que les autres. Certains avaient des images plus ou moins **rares** à collectionner à l'intérieur – ce détail m'a frappé parce qu'il m'a fait pensé aux cartes à jouer que vendait mon père et que nous collectionnions toutes les deux. Le boucan soudain à l'apparition du chariot dans le wagon m'avait tiré de ma somnolence et c'est là que tu ne vas pas me croire._

_Oui, quelque chose de si incroyable que la fois où nous avions vu les avaleurs de sabres au cirque où ton père nous avait emmenées pour l'anniversaire de tes dix ans **avaler** de vraies lames au fil acéré te paraîtrait des plus ordinaires !  
Alors assieds-toi confortablement ma douce amie, prends peut-être une pause pour te faire un thé ou grignoter un peu. Tu vas en avoir besoin pour intégrer ce que je vais te raconter. Je sais combien il va t'être difficile de croire ce que je m'apprête à te révéler, mais je te jure solennellement sur la bible, le coran, la torah, sur la tête de qui tu voudras, au nom de tous les Dieux de la Terre, d'autrefois, aujourd'hui ou demain ! Je te jure que c'est la plus stricte vérité, qu'il n'y a ni mensonge, ni hallucination. Je l'ai vu aussi sûrement que je devine tes mains crispée sur le papier tandis que tu lis ma lettre, aussi sûrement que je lutte pour que mes mains ne tremblent pas par peur de ta réaction tandis que je t'écris ces mots. Tu me connais depuis si longtemps que j'ose espérer que tu croiras en moi, en mes propos, aussi étranges soient-ils, aussi irréels semblent-ils. Je te supplie à genoux ! à plat ventre même, s'il le faut !_

_Donc voilà tous ces adolescents qui piaillent après leurs confiseries, l'un veux ceci, l'autre cela, un peu de ci ou beaucoup de ça. Et soudain, une jeune fille à l'air sévère, un peu pincé peut-être. Tu sais, une de ces filles éternelles premières de classe et chouchoutes des professeurs, une de celles qui se tiennent bien droites et soupirent quand on met trop de temps à répondre à une question ou qu'on ne donne pas la bonne réponse. Elle m'a fait pensé à Ludivine, tu te souviens, en classe de 4ème ? Tu lui jetais des boulettes de papiers dessus pendant les contrôles. C'est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas s'amuser, celle-là…_

_Mais en revenons à celle du train.  
Je n'ai pas pu saisir son prénom dans le chahut. Un truc du genre "Lionne", mais je ne parierais pas ma main là-dessus – ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle tenait un bâton dans la main et a crié quelque chose après un gamin tout **bouffi** et au teint bizarrement verdâtre qui bondissait à quatre pattes au lieu de marcher normalement. Une histoire de crapaud perdu ou je ne sais quoi et comme quoi il ne fallait pas jeter de sort à tort et à travers quand on ne sait pas faire. Le gamin lui a répondu en croassant ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Et tous les gamins se marraient, comme s'ils ne voyaient rien d'étrange à tout ça. Et, déjà que je n'y comprenais rien, voilà que la brunette se met à débiter une phrase sans queue ni tête qu'elle conclue avec un mot ressemblant à du latin mais pouvant aussi bien être une langue venue d'une planète d'une galaxie encore inconnue pour ce que j'en sais. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est arrivé alors !_

_La baguette a produit une lumière colorée qui a filé heurter le gosse-crapaud ! Et le gamin est redevenu normal ! Il a littéralement dégonflé sous mes yeux, son teint redevenant blanc. Tu imagines ? Plus efficace que n'importe quel programme de Weight-Watcher ou de tout autre truc du genre ! Pouf, comme ça ! Quelques mots bizarres, un joli mouvement de poignet, de la lumière et le tour est joué ! Il est passé de bondissant et tout bouffi et verdâtre et couvert de pustules à… normal.  
Quoi que je doute que le mot normal est le même sens dans ce monde-là…_

_Tu vois, je me relis et même moi j'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens d'écrire. Lire ces mots rend tout ce que j'ai vécu si irréel… J'ai pourtant besoin que tu me crois, que tu ajoutes foi à mes paroles. Ce n'est pas une histoire fantastique à la Kafka aussi abracadabrante qu'elle paraisse, cette histoire est réellement réelle. Et vraiment vraie de vrai._

_Ah ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai vécu pendant les jours qui ont suivis, cette petite anecdote ne te paraîtrait pas si incroyable que ça. Mais je suis fatiguée et vais donc te laisser là, ma tendre amie. Je te conterais la suite demain, ou peut-être le jour d'après. J'ai besoin de repos pour le moment, mais te donnerais très vite de mes nouvelles._

_Ton amie de toujours._

* * *

Mise à jour pour fautes de frappe. Mea Culpa...


End file.
